


It's Not Evil

by Jj_Iris



Category: Community
Genre: F/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jj_Iris/pseuds/Jj_Iris
Summary: Jeff after leaving therapy, and he's not evil
Relationships: Annie Edison/Jeff Winger
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	It's Not Evil

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> I found this on my laptop and thought I would post it incase someone liked it :)

“It’s not evil to want to be with Annie.”

He knows it’s a therapists job to provide insight, but as he leaves the office the phrase is rattling in his head. After it was said all that could be heard ringing on repeat is the same phrase “it’s not evil to want to be with Annie”.

He never should have discussed the darkest timeline with a therapist, but he had to explain that there exists an evil reality and how it tried to destroy this happier timeline. Even thinking it makes him realise how necessary it is that he continues with therapy. He knows there are no other timelines, but Abed has a way of forcing him to examine his life beyond the present reality. One little statement makes him acknowledge his perception of what the darkness would contain and lose, Troy can’t talk, Shirley’s an alcoholic mess, Annie’s gone crazy, and the darkest timeline Jeff is missing an arm, is a lawyer again, and gets to be with Annie. In the darkness crazy Annie’s with him. His representation of his evil self is a lawyer, is with Annie. 

“It’s not evil to want to be with Annie.”

It echoes again, but his therapist doesn’t understand, maybe it’s not about being evil. It’s about trying to be good, and maybe being with Annie's not evil but it’s also not good. And Greendale makes him try to be good.


End file.
